Escape
by TheTruthBetween
Summary: Quick Fic Request. Worf/Troi, Canon, Action/Adventure and Romance


_Subtitled: Nic Can't Write Action, But Tries Anyway_

 _Part of my Quick Fic Requests. Request was Worf/Troi, Canon, Action/Adventure and Romance._

* * *

Deanna jumped and nearly screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder, so focused was she on the corridor ahead of her. "Worf!" she whispered harshly, glaring at him. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," the big Klingon muttered. "I did not want to risk calling you name. I believe I found a way out."

Glancing back down the hall, Deanna nodded and turned to follow him, her senses stretching outward as they crept toward, hopefully, freedom. A sudden change in emotion, a tingling feeling of triumph shot through her, and she exclaimed, "Get down!" and pulled on Worf's arm.

They both hit the ground just as a phaser blast scorched the wall right behind where they'd been standing.

Worf shot back, and yelled at Deanna to run, laying down cover fire as she scrambled up and around the corner twenty feet away, checking quickly to make sure nobody was coming up from that direction, then she returned the favor for Worf, covering his own escape.

"This way," Worf said brusquely, pointing up the hallway. "There is a door further along this corridor with airflow behind it, I believe that to be the exit."

Deanna nodded, but kept a wary eye on the intersection, waiting for their pursuers to appear again.

"Walk backward," Worf advised. "I will lead us while you cover our backs."

"All right." Deanna took a quick, steadying breath. "Let's go."

Keeping a light touch between their left arms as they moved quickly, Deanna felt her adrenaline spike as two figures rounded the corner, and she shot at them instinctively. "Worf, they're coming!"

"We're almost there," Worf assured her, glancing back briefly to fire his own phaser. They were out in the open, with no cover, nothing to keep their enemies from firing at them and putting an end to their escape. A moment later, they were at the door, and Worf tried the handle. It didn't budge, so he shot it instead, unable to waste time trying to unlock it or bodily force it open.

Just as he reached to pull Deanna through the open door, she yelped and her face crumpled in pain. An exultant whoop came from down the hall. Still, he pulled Deanna outside with him, and as both crossed the threshold, the world dissolved around them, leaving four people standing in the holodeck.

"Those things **hurt**!" Deanna complained, rubbing her side where the training phaser had tagged her.

"They're supposed to," Worf pointed out. Turning his attention to the two junior security officers, he added, "Good job. However, we almost escaped. There is room for improvement."

Still rubbing her side, although the sting was fading now, Deanna agreed, "Yes, try to keep your emotions in check. You thought you had us, but because you allowed yourself to feel triumphant, I was able to sense you before you shot."

"Maybe so, but we still got you in the end, Counselor," the female security officer teased.

"Yeah," her partner agreed, laughing. "Once we realized you were busy with the door, sir, and that Counselor Troi couldn't hit a planet if she was aiming at it, we took the opening provided."

Deanna sighed loudly, her mouth twisting in an exasperated smile. "Thank you, ensign," she said wryly.

"No offense, ma'am," he added with a grin.

"None taken… now get out of here," Deanna chuckled.

The two ensigns looked at Worf expectantly, and he nodded. "Dismissed."

Once the holodeck doors closed behind them, Deanna looked up at Worf and suggested, "Maybe I should get some shooting practice in."

"Perhaps," he agreed, amusement in his dark eyes. "Thank you for assisting with the training exercise. Too often security personnel forget that other races may have skills and abilities they do not."

"It was my pleasure, Worf," Deanna smiled widely. "Although I have to admit, I'm a little annoyed that I got shot so close to the end."

Gaze flicking down to Deanna's torso, Worf asked, "Does it still hurt?" placing one hand over the spot.

Deanna shook her head. "No, not anymore." Her lips curled up in a pleased smile as she added, "But you can kiss it better, anyway."

Worf's eyes darkened in anticipation, and his voice lowered to a growly murmur as he replied, "I would be very happy to do so."


End file.
